Daddy's Little Girl
by M5girlieJV
Summary: Will and Elizabeth have been married for 16 years and have a beautiful daughter. But what happens when a thing from the past comes about with a handsome son? Sparks fly? Or Family feud?


Daddy's Little Girl

Prologue: Will an Elizabeth have been married for 16 years, they have a daughter named Caroline. The two lovebirds have given up their dreams of piracy and chose to live a peaceful life in Port Royal. They have raised their daughter up with proper manners and no ambitions to become a pirate or involve herself in piracy what so ever. However when Jack suddenly comes back with his wife Sophia and their son James how will the Turner family react? Will they welcome Jack back into their life and how will Caroline react to learning that her parents were involved with pirates? And what happens when she discovers Jack's son James? Will sparks fly? Just read!

Will awoke early right around dawn as he always did. He slowly sat up trying not to wake his love that lay asleep next to him. He pulled himself out of bed and walked out the door and down the hall. As he reached the door before the stairs he pushed it open slowly and saw that his little15 year old angel was still fast asleep. He smiled as she slept. Daddy's little girl he thought. Will purposely made sure that all through Caroline's life she was kept in order and was obedient towards other. He also made sure they she didn't have a too adventurous life like he had when he was her age. He also knew that his daughter inherited her mother's mind and the subject of pirates may come about, however he was surprised that it didn't. He continued to watch her until he felt his wife's gentle touch upon his shoulder.

"Will, darling what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked starring up into Will's eyes.

"I am watching our daughter, what else do I do first thing in the morning." Will chuckled to himself.

"Let her sleep, come downstairs with me for some morning tea." Elizabeth said motioning for Will to head downstairs. Will slowly re-closed the door and headed down the stairs, his wife's hand en-locked with his leading her to the kitchen.

"How did you sleep?" Elizabeth asked reaching for the tea kettle. Will and Elizabeth decided that they were going to live a normal life without the maids and the rich money. Elizabeth had become the traditional housewife while Will owned his own Blacksmith shop by the water. Even though he gave up his dream of becoming a pirate he had to at least keep his connection to the sea.

"I slept great, I was trying to think of some new ways to improve the shop, but I still have no idea where to begin." Will said trying to once again concentrate on his new ideas to improve the Blacksmith shop. He wanted to buy some new tools and build a new sign, but with no help from any other men it was going to be a difficult job just for him.

"Well what about Henry, I am sure he would love to help, may be even introduce him to Caroline." Elizabeth said trying to be helpful. Henry was the bakers' son, his father had a bakery right next to Will. Elizabeth had met Henry once or twice and thought he was a doll and perfect for Caroline. However Will never liked the thought of his daughter out with boys.

"Maybe, but I don't think we need to drag Caroline into this, how is she going to help?" Will said with a fatherly tone.

"William, she is almost 16, by this age I was already in love." Elizabeth said taking the tea cups out of the pantry.

"Really! You never mentioned that before. Who was the lucky fellow." Will asked with much interest who could have been the guy?

"Well I can't quite remember, he was a tall handsome fellow, last I heard he was married to a beautiful women named Elizabeth and had a charming daughter. But who knows." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Sounds like a lucky fellow." Will said with a smile knowing that she was talking about him. Will slowly began to walk from the door way towards Elizabeth. Her back was towards him, she was clueless to his presence behind her. He rapped his loving muscular arms around her thin body.

He whispered into her ear, "Has it really been that long?" Will asked kissing his wife on the cheek.

"I can't believe it's gone by so fast." Elizabeth said turning to face her husband, her eyes on his. He reached down slowly until his lips touched hers. They kissed for a few minutes until they heard footsteps in the kitchen.

"Mother, Father, can you please take that into another room." Caroline said.

Will and Elizabeth broke away, pulling themselves together for their daughter.

"Sweetheart, tea?" her mother asked poring tea into the cups.

"No thank you mother." Caroline said sitting at the table, hands on her lap like a proper young lady.

"Caroline, your father and I were talking, maybe you and the baker's son Henry should get together sometime, maybe we could invite him over for lunch?" Elizabeth said with excitement in her voice.

"Oh, that would be wonderful, he is cute and he does come from a proper family." Caroline said glancing at her father from across the table, he did not have a satisfying look on his face.

"Elizabeth, darling I thought we were going to talk about this before we mentioned it to Caroline." Will said hinting to Elizabeth that he didn't want his daughter involved with Henry.

"William, dear, she is almost 16 I think it will be ok." Elizabeth said with a tone in her voice that Will wasn't going to even to comment on it.

"Daddy, he really is a sweetheart, I go to school with him, he is a great student and has top grades, he is perfect." Caroline said with a smile she knew her father would say ok to.

"Well, I guess if you think its ok." Will said upset that he lost the battle against the two girls.

"Oh, thank you daddy." Caroline said running to him with a hug. "I am going to change and I'll come to the shop with you and met up with Henry." Caroline said with enthusiasm.

"Ok." Will said with a fake smile.

When Caroline was clear out of the kitchen and up the stairs Will gave a glare towards Elizabeth.

"See, I told you it would be perfect." Elizabeth said with a smile knowing that it was killing Will that he didn't get his way.

"Well that only means one thing." Will said with a sly seductive smile towards Elizabeth. He got up from his seat and in a dash was across the room with Elizabeth in his arms.

"Wow, I guess I should be right for now on then." Elizabeth said with a smile. Soon enough Will lips were once again on hers. They were lip locked for a while until suddenly the door bell rang. Who could be at the door at this time in the morning? Will thought.

…Well I hoped you like the first chapter…review and tell me what you think….


End file.
